


The Benefits of Microchipping Your Familiar

by hyenateeth



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Party, F/F, Magic-Users, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 15:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8997181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyenateeth/pseuds/hyenateeth
Summary: When Éponine's familiar goes missing, she isn't expecting to meet a cute girl working at the animal shelter when she finds him again. The only problem is, she doesn't know that Éponine is a witch.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mirkandmidnight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirkandmidnight/gifts).



> OKAY, I want to start by apologizing to my recipent on how late this is. Also thank you to the moderator of the exchange or being so understanding about my situation. I hope you like it - I ended up focusing less on the secret magic shenanigans at the party part of it, but I hope you still approve!

It was November 7th, and Éponine’s familiar had been missing for two days, and she was distraught. 

She should have seen this coming, really, he had always been a little shit. Still, she loved that little shit, and so she was distraught. She had tried all the usual methods of trying to divine his location, but nothing had given. She had even called Jehan to see if his clairvoyance could be of any assistance, which just involved him reminding her that his powers didn’t extend to other people’s familiars, but nothing was working.

Nothing until she got a phone call from the local animal shelter.

“Hello,” said the girl on the line. “Is this Éponine Thénardier? This is Happy Paws Animal Shelter – we found your cat.”

And that was the day Éponine was actually thankful Grantaire had talked her into getting her spirit familiar microchipped.

That was also the day she met Cosette.

* * *

Éponine, in her hurry, had forgotten her gloves and scarf, and so when she reached the address the girl had given her, a small building with a colorful sign, and got out of the car she immediately started shivering in her thin coat. The coat she had grabbed didn’t even have a warming charm on it – or it had worn off, so she quickly grabbed her cat carrier and dashed inside the building.

“Hang on!” called a voice over the dinging of the doorbell, and then a second later a petite woman with honey brown hair and a soft face rushed out from the back, brushing her hands off on her jeans. “Hello!” she greeted in a bright, pleasant voice. “Can I help you?”

Her eyes were bright green and beautiful, but Éponine was proud to say she only faltered for a second.

“My name is Éponine Thénardier, I got a call that my cat was found-“

“Oh right, Éponine!” The girl’s face lit up. “Yes, I’m so glad we got a hold of you! You have the sweetest boy; he is seriously so friendly. Can I see your ID really quick?”

As Éponine handed over her driver’s license she studied the girls face. It was open and cheerful, and her nose was covered with freckles, her hair falling slightly into her face from where it was tied back in a messy ponytail.

She was pretty, very pretty, and since Éponine now knew her familiar was safe, that he hadn’t been kidnapped by an enemy or hit by a car, she felt comfortable noting that.

“Alright Miss Éponine!” said the woman, handing the ID back to her. “We can go get your cat for you. What’s his name by the way?”

“Oh. It’s, uh.” Éponine felt herself blushing a little. “It’s Gumbo.”

“Gumbo! That’s a cute name.”

“Yeah. I got him when he was a kitten – his siblings were named Jambalaya, Étouffée, and Red Beans And Rice.”

“That’s so cute!” she said, beginning to lead Éponine back past a small waiting room and desk and into the back of the shelter.

It wasn’t that bad of a place – not how Éponine pictured shelters. It was well lit and bright, and instead of the cages she had been imagining there were tiny glass rooms, each one with a few cats lounging in beds.

“Nice place you got here,” she said, then flinched at how awkward and first date-y that sounded.

The woman, for her part, didn’t miss a beat. “We’re the city’s leading no-kill rescue and shelter! We rescue from a few of the local pounds- ah, here is your Gumbo!” 

He stopped in front of a smaller glass room, and sure enough inside it was a grumpy looking tabby, sulking in the corner.

“Gumbo!” Éponine cried happily, even though Gumbo, cheeky fucker that he was, was ignoring her.

“That’s him,” The woman agreed. “Here, let me take the carrier and I can put him in- I would let you but it’s just a company thing you know-“ 

And their hands brushed when as Éponine handed her the cat carrier, and her hands were warm.

When the woman went into the area, sliding back the glass door Gumbo meowed cutely and scampered over to her to rub against her legs. 

“Shit,” Éponine mumbled. “He likes you more than he likes me."

The woman laughed as she picked up a purring Gumbo to put him in his carrier. “He just likes that I gave him treats when he got here.”

(Her laugh was warm too.)

By the time she was leaving, Gumbo in his carrier, Éponine was regretting not asking the woman her name earlier in this conversation, because she would frankly really like to know it, but now it would be awkward. She could still do it, it would just… be awkward.

Luckily, before she could even awkwardly hesitate at the door, the woman stopped at a desk and pulled out a pen.

“Here’s my number,” she said, scribbling it down. “I do petsitting in my free time so if you ever want me to watch Gumbo, give me a call. You know, since he likes me so much.”

“Oh. Um. Yeah,” said Éponine, very smartly.

“My name is Cosette,” she said, and handed her the piece of paper. “I’m the area’s premiere LGBT petsitter." 

“Oh,” said Éponine. “Awesome. Me too, I mean. Not the petsitter thing. The other thing.” 

Smooth.

“That’s great!” said Cosette. “Feel free to shoot me a text if you ever need anything. Oh, and think about buying a collar for Gumbo! That way if he ever gets out you can get him back before he gets here!" 

“But if I did that I wouldn’t have met you.” 

It was a cheesy line, but Cosette laughed, and felt warm even as she went back outside into the cold air.

Still, as she put her cat carrier in the car she grumbled, “Don’t think I’m still not mad at you for running away like that.”

She couldn’t see the tabby asshole, but in the back of her mind she could feel the cat equivalent of him rolling his eyes.

* * *

 

“Gumbo’s back!” cheered Grantaire when he came over later that night, a six-pack in hand, crooked nose red from the cold outside. “Where you been buddy?”

“He was off being a little asshole,” grumbled Éponine. “I swear to god, I’m going to make you wear a collar then enchant it so you can’t take it off.”

Gumbo hissed in response before going over to rub against Grantaire’s legs, who chuckled and stooped to pet him.

Grantaire didn’t have a familiar – not every magic user did – but always seemed very fond of his friend’s, and very good with them. The way he looked at them, sometimes Eponine wondered – but it wasn’t polite to ask. She knew Grantaire had been through a lot, they both had, but to think of him losing a familiar…

It was an unspeakable thing to lose a familiar, to really lose them. They were more than pets; they were imbued with a little bit of their partner’s soul, connecting them and strengthening the magic user’s powers. Even with Gumbo missing the past few days she had still been able to feel her connection to him, like a tickle in the back of her mind, letting her know he was alive, at least.

She hoped she was imagining things. 

“At least you found him,” said Grantaire, finishing scratching Gumbo’s ears before standing and tossing Éponine a can of the Tecate he had brought, which she caught easily. “Guess microchipping him wasn’t a stupid idea after all huh?” 

“Yeah yeah, you were right, I was wrong.”

“At least he’s back.”

“Yeah.” There was a pause. Then: “The shelter employee gave me her phone number.”

“What? Why didn’t you open with that? Fuck, was she cute? Are you gonna get laid?” 

“It was for petsitting, asshole.”

“Like hell it was. Was she cute?”

“…Maybe.”

“Oh man, Éponine’s getting laid!” Then he leaned in conspiratorially. “Does she know you’re a magic radical though?”

“Fuck off, seriously! I’m probably not going to even text her! She just gave me her number.”

“Fine, fine, whatever you say.”

* * *

 

 Éponine didn’t think of herself as a radical, at least, not any more that her very existence was radical.

And, she supposed, she did hang around people with somewhat radical ideas, if the idea that magic users aren’t horrible witches who should be burned at the stake – or at least constantly supervised, put on watchlists and had their rights taken away – could be considered radical. 

Such was the life of a magic user. 

She wasn’t an official part of Les Amis, but she did spend time with them. She was reluctant to join any groups officially – not after leaving the mess that was the Patron Minette,

Les Amis though, they were, well, friends.

Grantaire had introduced her to them, when she had moved away from New Orleans to get away from her family. He had been her first friend out of any of them. They had actually known each other through a chat room for magic users when they were both shitty high schoolers – which was kind of embarrassing but whatever.

And so she had moved, and met Grantaire in real life, and then met all his friends, a rag tag group of magic users and activists. She still didn’t consider herself an activist or a radical, but-

Well, it was still a thing she kept a secret in her day to day. The magic thing. It just wasn’t worth it most of the time. Magic users – a lot of people thought they were dangerous.

There was a chance, whether she wanted to think about it or not, that Cosette would reject her if she found out. It was better, in general, to stay underground. It was better not to risk it.

Still, a few days later, after her Amazon Prime order of a cat collar with a little bow tie arrived, she texted Cosette a picture of Gumbo, looking utterly grumpy, wearing it.

_Got him a collar. Cute?_

Maybe it was stupid – maybe that was not the best way to text her. Hell, she realized a few minutes after sending it that it was likely Cosette wouldn’t remember her from her cat alone, and would be wondering who the fuck texted her.

Before she could finish typing a second text of: “This is Éponine by the way, I picked up my cat from you the other day” Cosette responded.

_Super cute!!! <3 Glad he’s doing good back home. _

Éponine stared at that heart for a good minute.

“Guess you are good for something,” she told Gumbo.

* * *

 For a few days after, its just pictures of Gumbo being cute. Even Éponine could admit, he was a pretty cute cat. 

“You’re lucky you’re cute,” she told him while snapping a picture. “Cause you’re a shitty familiar.”

He ignored her.

Besides that, Éponine was mostly busy. She worked retail – as an assistant manager at a athletic clothing store, and her district manager wouldn’t get off their backs, and it was getting very close to the holiday season, and blah blah blah.

In the back of her mind she knew the Amis holiday party was coming up – the first weekend in December. Last year Bossuet almost burned down his, Joly and Musichetta’s apartment trying to cast fireworks from his fingertips – so it was moved to Courfeyrac’s apartment this year. Jehan was already sending group texts about a magic herb blend he was working on that was a hangover preventative, and maybe also a money charm, he wasn’t sure about that. 

Looking forward to that was the one thing getting her through her work days. 

That and texting Cosette.

 _Terrible day at work >:( _she texted Cosette one day, not really thinking about it – until she realized it was the first time she had texted her about something other than her cat.

Cosette, as usual, just responded as Éponine freaked out though.

_What happened?_

She hesitated before responding.

_District Manager is on my case. Customers being shitty. That retail work life._

_I used to work retail and it was the worst!! Not as bad as when I worked fast food though :/_

Éponine chuckled at her phone.

_truuuuuu - I worked that back in the day. At least here they have to have air conditioning._

_Omg! When I worked fast food they didn’t have AC for us, and they totally lied to inspection people. I prefer cleaning out litter boxes all day. :P_

This was going to be a problem. 

* * *

 

 _do u wnt a luck in love spell?_ Jehan texted her the next week _. i have some herbs that might wrk_

 _what do you know hippie?_ She texted back. _This isn’t some clairvoyant bullshit is it?_

(It wasn’t that she was hiding Cosette. It was just. Well. Dating was hard, when you were a secret witch. She didn’t want to jinx this by telling people too soon. Not that jinxing was real. Curses were real, but jinxes weren’t.)

 _lol mayB,_ Jehan responded, then, in a follow up text: _but actually R told me u met some cute cat girl and now wont stop looking @ ur phone and smiling_

She was going to kill Grantaire.

* * *

 

On a Tuesday, during her lunch break at work, she texted Cosette, _Do you wanna get coffee tomorrow? Around 3?_

She stared at the phone for half an hour, wishing she had taken Jehan up on that spell offer.

Finally, right as she was getting ready to head back to work, her phone buzzed.

_I work till 5. Can in be after that? If that’s too late for coffee, it can be dinner instead?_

Éponine was so happy she could glow – except not literally. Only Enjolras did that. 

* * *

Of course the next morning Éponine had received another text.

_I have to take a raincheck for tonight! One of my coworkers had a family emergency and has to go out of town for a few days, and he asked me to housesit his puppy :c She’s kinda young and high maintenance, so that will probably take up all my time until he’s back_

Éponine’s heart sunk. Maybe she should have taken that luck in love spell actually.

 _That’s okay_ , she responded. _Another time?_

She wasn’t actually hopeful for another time. Her phone buzzed again though.

 _What about Saturday? I wanna hang out with you before I have to go visit my dad for the holidays._  

Saturday – that was when Les Amis were having their holiday party. She shouldn’t. She knew she shouldn’t.

_My friends are having a party that day. Maybe you could come with me?_

_Sounds great!_  

* * *

 

“You what?” laughed Grantaire, grinding out his cigarette on Jehan’s novelty weed leaf shaped ashtray. “I mean, I respect your dedication to getting laid as much as the next guy – but inviting a normie to the biggest magical holiday blow out this side of the Mississippi? Really?”

“Its not just to get laid!” snapped Éponine, not stopping for a second as she paced across Jehan’s shag carpeted floor. “I really like this girl and I panicked!”

“Don’t pick on Éponine,” chided Jehan, coming back from his kitchen holding a cup of tea. “Like you’re any better when you have a crush, Grantaire.”

“I’ve never invited a normie to a Amis party!”

“To be fair, you’ve never had to. Éponine, please stop pacing and drink your tea.”

“I can do both.”

“Yeah, and ruin my carpet." 

Éponine stopped pacing and sat down, holding her tea firmly un-drunken in her hands.

“I mean,” she continued, spilling out her train of thought. “How hard could it be to hide from her that it’s a magic party. Like, I mean, how obvious is it that its magic and not just… coincidences. Like, maybe Bossuet just had firecrackers up his sleeve last year, who can tell!”

“What about when Courfeyrac turned a kettle into a cat?” asked Grantaire. “That was pretty obvious.”

“Then… Then I distract her! How hard could it be?”

“Aah,” sighed Jehan. “To be stupid in love.”

“Fuck off!” snapped Éponine. “I’m not in love – and this is all Gumbo’s fault anyway! If that asshole hadn’t run away none of this would have happened!”

“Familiars work in mysterious ways,” said Jehan. “Besides, that’s why I have an iguana as a familiar. He couldn’t run away if he wanted to.”

Across the room John Donne, Jehan’s familiar, did nothing, because he was an iguana.

* * *

 

By Friday, Éponine had something like a plan. She had texted all of the Amis, telling them she was bringing a girl to the party, so don’t ruin this for her. She mentioned she wasn’t a magic user – but may have sort of maybe failed to mention that she didn’t even know they were magic users.

Other than that, the plan was simple. Don’t get drunk (ugh) and with her mind sharp, keep an eye out for any obvious magic, lure Cosette away from said scenes, and if maybe fake a headache if things started getting too magic-y.

And, just for the heck of it, she had Jehan brew her a luck tea.

“Herbal spells aren’t 100 percent,” he reminded her when he dropped off the bag, looking ridiculous in his mirrored sunglasses and tie-dyed pants. “It could make your whole day fabulous or it could just make it so you don’t hit a red light all day. So I’ll wish you luck anyway.”

Jehan was not the most comforting soul.

Then, Saturday came.

She had agreed to pick Cosette up – and she barely made it out the door in time to get her because she was busy obsessing about what to wear. It was stupid, considering she barely ended up looking different than she usually did, despite changing 3 times. All she really ended up doing was letting her yarn braids hang around her shoulders, as opposed to loosely tied back and out of her face like she normally did.

When she arrived at Cosette’s apartment building the girl was already waiting outside, dressed up in a fancy looking blue coat – and god she was cute. Éponine had almost forgotten how cute she was, after all that texting.

“Hey you,” greeted Cosette as she got into the car. “Its been a while! How’s Gumbo?”

“An asshole, like always. How’s your friend’s puppy?”

“The cutest thing! She’s a spaniel named Lulu – and you can tell Marius totally dotes on her. He – oh, Marius, that’s my coworker – he gave me such a list of instructions when he left, reminding me to talk to her and stuff. It was cute.” She was messing with her hair, which was braided and sweeping over her shoulder to the front, where she could nervously fidget with the tail. “So, tell me about your friends! I won’t be an awkward third wheel will I?”

“Oh no, they’re nice! Well, most of them. Some are assholes – but in a good way! I mean, we don’t have to go if you’re nervous. I mean, I don’t have to go we could just –“

“No, its fine! I just want to make a good impression!”

“You will.”

(How could she not? They had barely spoken in person twice and Éponine was already smitten – so if the Amis didn’t like her they were all stupider than she thought.)

They reached Courfeyrac’s apartment, and by then Éponine’s anxiety was reaching peak levels. This was a bad idea, this was the worst first date idea ever and it wasn’t even a date but-

“Ready to go up?” asked Cosette as they parked, and Éponine nodded.

Courfeyrac was the one who greeted them, already halfway to drunk, cheering when he opened the door.

“Époniiiiiiiine!” he cheered. “And is this the girl you were telling us about. The, ah-“

And then he made a series of hand gestures Éponine was pretty sure was _supposed_ to mean “non magical person” – and honestly she was ready to give up on this whole endeavor immediately.

Cosette just smiled though, and held out her hand for Courfeyrac to shake.

“Cosette Fauchlevant! I’m the one who returned Éponine’s cat.”

“Yes, the hero! I’m Courfeyrac – I’m sure Éponine’s told you nothing about me, but its okay! We’re all just happy she’s finally bringing a girl-“

“Are you ever gonna let us in Courf?”

“What’s the magic woooord?” Courfeyrac waggled his eyebrows.

“Fuck off?”

“Actually it was ‘ _ostium’_ but you know how magic is changing with the times. Come on in!”

Luckily, the party wasn’t in full magic swing yet.

Music was playing in the background – though there was no jukebox and it was probably a spell but hopefully Cosette wouldn’t notice. Grantaire and Enjolras were in some in depth conversation on the couch – either about activism or about whatever new HBO show they had differing opinions on, Jehan was leaning against the wall, wearing kaleidoscope glasses and talking to Bahorel, who had John Donne the iguana crawling all over him, and Joly, Musichetta and Bossuet were trying to get Combeferre to dance.

Nothing too bad so far. 

“I’ll take your coats,” said Courfeyrac, and Éponine didn’t even think about handing it over – and then she remembered.

“Lets go to the kitchen and get drinks!” she said quickly, guiding Cosette away from where Courfeyrac was teleporting the coats too the closet.

Feuilly was in the kitchen, apparently having just finished mixing himself a drink, and he smiled at the both of them with his stupidly white teeth.

“Hey Ép,” he greeted. “Is this the new girl?" 

“Uh, yeah. This is my friend, Cosette. Cosette, this is Feuilly. Feuilly, Cosette works at an animal shelter. Cosette, Feuilly plays with fonts all day.”

“I’m a freelance designer, but same difference. Do either of you want a drink?”

“None for me,” muttered Éponine, but Cosette smiled.

“Sure!”

“Awesome, what do you want. We have vodka, rum, soda, juice, some potions that Joly brewed – of course there is no guarantee those are safe but last year Grantaire’s horns cleared up in a few days so-“

Quickly Éponine forced out a fake laugh. “Don’t tease her Feuilly,” she said, entirely unconvincingly.

“I’ll have a rum and coke.”

“Coming right up. You sure you don’t want anything Ép?”

“I’m sure.”

And then, to her horror, Feuilly reached out his hand, and fuck he was going to levitate the bottles to mix her drink. 

“Um!” She interrupted desperately. “A-Actually I can do it! Make your drink Cosette. I don’t want to keep you away from the party Feuilly.”

“I really don’t mind-“

“I insist! Go hang out, we’ll join you in a minute.” 

Feuilly shrugged, left, and Éponine could breath again 

Cosette giggled as Éponine went to mix her rum and coke.

“How gentlemanly of you. Or, gentlewomanly?”

Éponine shrugged, trying to hide her nervous flush. “Well, you know, gotta treat my guest right.”

She handed Cosette the cup, affecting a silly voice. “You’re drink madam.”

Cosette laughed outloud at that, and her laugh was so pretty, and god Éponine was fucked. 

Drinks crisis just barely averted, Éponine followed Cosette back into the living room, hoping nothing too bad was happening.

In there it had picked up more – Courfeyrac had joined the “Get Combeferre to dance” team, which was now just something along the lines of the four of them dancing around an amused Combeferre, Jehan , Bahorel and now Feuilly were smoking Jehan’s money herb, and judging by the amount of hands that were being wildly gestured with, Grantaire and Enjolras were having a fun time.

“You’re friends seem fun!” said Cosette, turning to look up at Eponine. “Want to dance?”

God yes.

“Um, sure.”

Cosette took her hand.

And okay, maybe this wasn’t going so bad. Yeah, no disasters, no obvious magic, just a normal holiday party and – and Enjolras was glowing, fuck, _why was Enjolras glowing?_

Enjolras, glorious leader that he was, had a peculiar quirk about him. When he became really, truly happy, he started to glow. No one knew why (except for Combeferre, who kept it a secret) and it wasn’t a typical way for magic to manifest, but mostly everyone was just used to it. Mostly it was just a little light every now and then.

But now he was full on glowing while talking with Grantaire, who was looking at him with his eyes wide, obviously flabbergasted at the turn of events.

Shit.

Cosette’s back was turned, but it was only a matter of time, especially with the way Courfeyrac’s face was breaking out in a grin, and his fingertips were sparkling, and this was totally gonna be a (hopefully) more successful repeat of last years fireworks incident and-

“COSETTE COME WITH ME,” she half-shouted as Courfeyrac whooped to get Enjolras’ attention, grabbing her by the hand and dragging her to the first room she could find, slamming the door behind her right as she heard the noise of firecrackers and a flurry of shouts, luckily sounding more amused and less like things were on fire.

Then, she realized she had dragged Cosette into the bedroom.

Well, shit.

Éponine!” Cosette laughed, and it was dark in the bedroom, but Éponine could practically feel her eyes sparkling playfully. “You didn’t tell me it was this kind of party!”

“Its not- I mean- I can Explain, I-“

“You were trying to hide the fact that your friends are all magic users. Pretty silly – I don’t know how you would expect me not to know.”

I… _What_?”

“I mean, it’s a whole party, and everyone’s drinking, of course there was going to be magic!”

“Wait, you – you knew? For how long?”

“Since I met your familiar.”

“ _What_?”

Cosette approached her, so Éponine could see her in the low light. She was smiling. 

“Éponine, my mama was a witch. Or, you know, that’s what they were called in the 80s. And, I don’t really have magic myself, but I’ve always been rather good at recognizing it. So of course I recognized that Gumbo was a familiar – a cute familiar too.”

Éponine’s brain was officially broken. She had known, she had known this whole time – she had been acting like it was a big secret and Cosette knew the whole time. And Éponine probably looked like an idiot. Great.

“I…” she tried to defend herself. “I thought… I mean, with most people I need to-" 

“Oh I understand! I figured I would wait until you were comfortable with me – but I swear I’m not going to freak out or anything! I do… I mean, I do like you. I like talking to you. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“You make me uncomfortable? I mean – I’m the social outcast here. If anyone should be making someone uncomfortable it should be me!”

“You don’t make me uncomfortable! Honestly, anyone who is uncomfortable because of something like magic is just a bigot. And that kind of bigotry is why my mama… well…”

Oh. Okay.

“…I’m sorry.”

“Its fine. I just… I don’t want you thinking I’m like that.”

“Yeah.” There was a crash outside, and more cheering. “It sounds like you would ffit in with these jackasses. When they aren’t getting shit faced their a political group. Not that you could tell now.”

Cosette laughed, and Éponine’s face felt warm. There was a moment of mostly comfortable silence before Cosette spoke again. 

“You know… Gumbo seemed particularly drawn to me. I know I’m good with cats, but he kept meowing at me, like he was trying to get my attention. He didn’t care about anybody else. It was like he was trying to tell me something.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah… And I think maybe he was… Well, maybe he was trying to get us to meet.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I know it sounds dumb, and I’m sure you know your familiar better than anyone but-“

“No! I mean, that asshole doesn’t tell me anything. I never know what he’s up to.

“Oh.”

There was another pause, and then all of a sudden Cosette had leaned up and placed a soft, brief kiss on Éponine’s cheek. 

“I’m going to go back out to the party,” she said quickly, and Éponine couldn’t see well, but she wondered if the girl was blushing. “I’ll see you out there.”

“Yeah,” said Éponine, shocked, cheek still flushed where her lips had touched it. “See you out there.”

And then Cosette left.

And, alone in the dark bedroom of her friend’s apartment, she thought –

Maybe her familiar wasn’t such an asshole after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi at my [tumblr](http://hyenateeth.tumblr.com/)


End file.
